Doctor Who and the Last Time Child
by Micaburn
Summary: In Van Statten's lab, the doctor finds something else other then a dalek. A young girl being torture, a young alien girl. The last child of his kind, a time child.
1. Chapter 1

"What were you doing down there?" The doctor said staring at the man he immediately disliked.

"You tell me."

"The Cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know." The two of them stared down at each other, each waiting for the other to give.

"Show me."

"You want to see it?

Balmy you can smell the testerone." Rose interrupted; the doctor cracked a small smile before Statten started to talk once again. "Goddard, Inform the cage we're headed down. You English look after the girl and you Doctor with no name come and see my pet."

* * *

As they rode down in a lift, statton continued talking as the lift sped down floors. "We've tried everything, the creature refuses to talk but there are definite signs of life."

"What do you mean definite signs of life?"

"See for yourself."

"EL530 is ready."

"EL530?"

"What we call it, Of course I would much prefer to find out its real name."

"Go Ahead Doctor, Impress me."

The Doctor walked into the darkly lit room, he could just barely hear Van Statten give an order to his cronies. "Don't open that door, till we get a result."

The Door closed behind him with a slight thud, but he wasn't concentrated on that. On a small table to the right of him held various torture instruments including knives, retractors and dissecting forceps. The Doctor quickly looked away and tried to keep the bad feeling that was slowly forming in his stomach from overtaking him. He heard lumbered breathing from one of the darken corners of the room, if Van Statten had done what he think he had, he could understand why the alien was refusing to welcome him.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help, I'm the Doctor." There was a slight pause of complete silence and then a petite female voice answered him. "Your not here to help, there never here to help."

"Well, I am." Lights flashed on abruptly, illuminating the thin, dirty blonde hair, girl in the corner. Her dark blue eyes looked up at him, her eyes matching his in omniscient power. "Who are you? What are you?" The doctor asked finding his voice to speak.

"I don't have a name, not one you could pronounce anyway, human." She said with obvious distain.

"See, you presume that I am human."

"There are many species in the Galaxy, but in this place, in this time, there are no aliens on earth."

The Doctor took a step forward and the girl fell back further into the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Doctor's are made to hurt people." The girl said slightly whimpering.

"No, there not, they're meant to help and that's what I'm going to do help you."

There was a slight hiss as the metal door opened again and 4 guards followed by statton came running in grabbing him harshly. The doctor tried to get out of their grip, but even he couldn't run from four guards pulling him in different directions. The last thing he saw before the guards pulled him from the room was her pleading blue eyes. He managed to get out of the guards grip, he stepped back smoothing his jumper. He glared at them with all the power of the oncoming storm. Statten came out soon after closing the door behind him "Well, I must thank you Doctor, it is the first time she has as ever spoken."

"You monster!"

"I have been called worst things in my life." He said shrugging the insult off.

"This will stop, you are torturing an innocent girl."

"Oh, Give me a break Doctor, she's alien."

"So am I." The room became silent at this revelation and the doctor knew he had made a mistake telling these people. Van Statton stared at him and then nodded his head just barely, enough for the doctor to notice but not enough for him to prepare and stop the needle that came flashing toward him. His last thought before darkness took over was the feel of the drug in his blood stream, Chloral hydrate. He had always hated that drug.

He woke up, his chest exposed, tided to a cold metal table and lights blaring in his eyes, his arms stretched out in a Y-shape. The doctor looked around the room, taking it in before he laid eyes on statten.

"Oh, good your awake, now we can get started. Now smile!" Statten said with fake enthusiasm. Without warning a bright red light came out of the machine he was holding, hitting him straight on. The doctor bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain. The machine stopped but the doctor's head fell to his chest.

"Ooh, two hearts, just like are other alien."

The doctor's had snapped up from where it had falling "Excuse me?"

"You have two hearts, binary vascular system, just like are friend downstairs."

"That's impossible." Statten scoffed "I have proof downstairs."

"No you don't understand." The doctor answered struggling with his restraints "Not one species in the universe has two hearts like I do, my people were the only ones, it's impossible because what you have down there is a child, the last time child." Statten raised one eyebrow and pressed the button on the machine again causing the doctor to scream in pain.

The doctor opened his eyes and glared at statton. "You will pay for what you have done." He said darkly, the oncoming storm in full force. Statten took one look as those dark eyes and cowardly looked away, walking away from the room leaving the doctor to scream in pain.

* * *

Rose looked onward, as the poor girl was tortured. "We have to do something!" "Look, there's nothing we can do" Adam said switching off the video recording. Rose grabbed his arm and looked at him "Please, help me." Adam sighed but complied grabbing his badge as he ran from the room, following rose.

* * *

She was forcibly dragged from the ground, her wrist breaking easily, she moaned in pain. She was weak, terribly so, but she wouldn't speak and when she did, it was when she was half unconscious speaking in a language no one understood. She was tied tightly to a metal table, as she shook uncontrollably waiting for more pain to begin. "Who are you?" Simmons asked picking up a knife from the table

"What is your name?" she shook her head roughly, tears running down her cheeks. Simmons sighed and held the knife to her skin, pulling it in a long straight line, blood flowing from the wound like a river. She didn't speak and she barely moaned in pain, closing her eyes in pain and then the man stopped. She laid there, breathing and shaking uncontrollably. When a soft, young voice made her open her eyes. She was pretty; beautiful even and right now she was her saviour. Her saviour finally spoke,

"Let's get you out of these, Hun." She said unlocking her chains slowly. "I'm Rose, and this is Adam." she looked up and spotted he young boy, with some kind of big gun in his hand, guarding the door. She immediately distrusted him, guns were bad, they hurt people, and they hurt her. Her arms fell by her sides as the last of the chains came undone.

"Adam, help me carry her." Adam rushed over and handed her the gun, picking her up slowly, holding her in a cradle like fashion.

"The poor thing." Adam said softly, feeling her hair, which was crusted in dirt and blood.

"She's not a thing, and come on, we have to find the Doctor." She held instant respect for the young woman; maybe finally she would be able to get some peace.

Rose, Adam and the young unconscious girl rushed through the underground caverns looking for the doctor. "If, they were to ask the doctor questions, where would they do it?" Rose said pausing for breath. Adam thought for a second, "Room 2b" Adam said confidently. "To Room 2b!"

* * *

Statten's men had finally giving him a break. His back and chest were covered in red marks and he was breathing heavily. The doctor struggled with his chains, pulling his muscles to get out of them. Well, he thought plan A failed, time to look for plan B. The doctor looked around the room, seeing alien medical equipment of all different types, but nothing to help him escape this new cage he was in. The door was directly in front of him and he involuntary winced as it let out a low hiss and opened revealing, Rose.

"Rose!" Rose smiled at the welcome running toward him, beginning to undo his chains. "Hello, Doctor miss me?" Rose said her tongue sticking out in concentration. She finally undid the last of them and he through his arms out in joy.

"Rose Tyler you are brilliant." He said hugging her tightly, even though it was causing his marks to burn slightly.

"Rose, come on, I think guards are coming." Adam said coming into the room, still carrying the girl. Rose turned around "Doctor, this is Adam, he helped me rescue her." She said nodding toward he young girl in her arms. He stumbled back, feeling her mind softly touch his own. "Doctor are you alright?"

"She's a time child, she really is, oh rose, this is brilliant." He said crying out in joy.

"Again, Guards." Adam said, acting like they didn't hear him the first time. He grinned and turned to Rose.

"I think it's time to run."

Rose, the doctor, Adam and the young girl, ran down the corridors. Adam stopped as rose and the doctor went down the stairs. "Guys! The ground is above us." Adam raising one eyebrow and shifting the position of the girl in his arms.

"We're not going above, we are going down. I got a ship; It's taking us out of here. Now less talking, more running." A voice came from above them on the staircase "Stop right there, doctor." The doctor looked up along with Rose and Adam.

"Van Statten." The doctor said with disgust.

"This end now, back to your little cages pets."

"Never." Rose said stepping forward, severely wanting to punch him. "You don't hurt people and get away with it, you don't torture children!" Rose said fuming. The doctor stepped forward.

"Have you ever wondered, Mr. Statten, what would happened if I did this?" The doctor said grabbing the gun and holding the sonic screwdriver up to it, a high pitch noise ran out and you could hear a slight explosion from somewhere in the base. The doctor waved his hand and grinned "Bye Bye."

"RUN." They ran down the stairs and down a hallway "Tardis! Am I glad to see you." The doctor said running toward it, patting it softly and opening the door. "Come on everybody in, including you Adam." Adam didn't even notice the look of slight disgust on the doctor's face as he rushed into the tardis, Adam only concerned with saving his own life. As the tardis slowly disappeared into the time vortex and base exploded Adam's voice could softly be heard. "It's bigger on the inside."


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS medical room was unlike any hospital Adam or rose had ever seen. The floors were a clear white floor and the walls were painting light silver covered that seemed to shimmer wherever you looked, and the room was clear except for a single bed in the corner.

"Put her on the bed." The doctor said placing his hand on the wall and letting it sink inches through. Suddenly the room lit up with screens and information, though neither rose nor Adam could read it. Adam put the girl softly on the bed, letting her blonde hair fall against the pillow. The doctor read the screens carefully. Rose walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, she's defined been torture, her legs have been broken and truthfully I am surprised she isn't dead."

A red light flashed around them, turning the silver walls red.

The doctor took a step back in shock "She's been raped." The doctor said, a single tear ran down his cheek.

"The last time child, and her first look of the universe are of pain and rape." The doctor turned around quickly and pushed Adam against the wall.

"Why didn't you do something!"? The doctor yelled holding his shirt tightly

"I couldn't! He would have wiped my memory and then I would know nothing about any of this."

"So you bloody let her get raped and torture, so you could remember about aliens!" The doctor felt Rose's hand on his shoulder once again, the only way he would calm down.

"Doctor, please, I'll show Adam to his room and I'll be back, OK? Take care of the girl."

The doctor sighed and stepped back, turning back around to the screen of information with out saying a word. Rose grabbed Adam's arm gently and lead him out of the room, giving a small smile to the doctor on the way out. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The doctor said running her fingers through her hair, the doctor spun around and got back to work.

* * *

Rose lead Adam through the TARDIS, looking for a room empty of random items, she finally came to a door, which lead to a small room. The floor was made out of tiles and there was a small bathroom across the hall from it.

"Well, this is your room." Rose said using her hand in a greeting motion.

"So where's your room?" Rose pulled her hair away from her face

"Next to the doctor, we are one floor up and to the right."

"This thing has floors?" Adam said not quite believing it.

"The TARDIS is alive, and a she." Rose said as she felt as slight rumble of gratitude underneath her feet.

Adam took a step back in shock."What was that?"

"I told you she was alive, and to answer your question, I'm not quite sure how big she is, but the staircase is down the hall to the right." Rose paused "Well, I have to go check on the doctor, Good Night." Rose said turning to leave the room.

"Night!" Adam yelled after her.

Rose walked back to the medical room in thought. "Doctor, Doctor?" Rose said coming into the room. She saw him there, standing over her like an overprotective parent. Rose stopped calling, "Will she be alright?" Rose asked seemingly startling him.

"I honestly don't know Rose." The Doctor said turning to look at her. "This is the first time in centuries I have no clue what to do, and I'm scared." Rose came closer to him, held his hand and looked at the young girl.

"She looks so young, 8 or so, who would do that to a child?" The Doctor frowned.

"She's not 8, from my scans she is somewhere around 30." Rose's head snapped up in shock "30?"

the Doctor let out a small chuckle, "she's a time child Rose, we age differently."

"So, she's like you?"

"If you mean a Time Lord yes, I just don't know how she survived."

The Doctor looked up "And then Statten got a hold of her. She must have falling through Time and then you put her in a cage made out of Aeschynite, blocking her telepathically, no wonder I didn't hear her."

The Doctor and Rose heard a slight moan, coming from the girl on the bed; he stood up quickly rushing over to her side.

"Don't move." He said, going to help her lay back down, but she wouldn't allow it, rushing backwards and hitting her head on the wall behind her. Allowing the bleeding from her head to start once again.

"Sssh, it's OK, I'm Rose, remember? And the Doctor? Your safe here, I promise." Rose said coming over, while the Doctor looked at her head, running his sonic screwdriver over the wound.

The girl's face looked cautiously around and then she spoke quietly. "Where am I?"

"My TARDIS, sorry TTcapsule." The girl looked shocked and distrust filled her eyes once again.

"You, that's not possible, I would have felt, something after all these years, somebody..."

"I'm real, your alive, and I will take care of you."

The girl said and turned to Rose "And you saved me, you both did."

"What's your name?" Rose asked, smiling

"Trendafira, but my friends called me Trenda."

The girl now known as Trenda said and paused grabbing the pillow behind her and holding on to it for dear life, tears running down her face. "How long have I been there, with those monsters."

"I don't know, what do you remember, how did you survive the war?"

"The President, she left me on earth, then statten found me, and I've been in the hell hole"

Trenda shivered, but not from the cold, what was going to happen to her now?


End file.
